Acrobacias peligrosas
by lalocadekya
Summary: Eiji se siente extraño, dolido... habra alguien quien le comprenda?
1. Chapter 1

**Por que siempre las cosas resultaban dificiles, por que nunca podia psar algo que mejorase su vida, ya estaba acostumbrado, el caminar y hacer parecer que su vida era un ****juego****, asi al menos podia hacer feliz a los demas. ******

**-Kikumaru-sempai!-Grito una chica que estaab con otras las cuales saludaban algo abochornadas al pelirrojo, Eiji salio de sus pensamientos solo para saludarles. ******

**-Que hay señoritas... -Dijo saludando con la diestro mientras llevaba al hombro su maleta con la raquetas y los cuadernos de los cursos del dia, luego de a pocos se alejo hasta llegar a su aula. ******

**Le parecio extraño, casi nunca llegaba tan temprano, pero hoy era asi, no habia nadie mas en su aula.Bueno aun con los animos de bajas, sabia que debia hacer cosas en el salon , sin mucho trabajo se presto a limpiar el pizarron y con sus movimeintos acrobaticos coloco sin esfuerzo la fecha en la parte mas alta del pizarron. ******

**El joven permanecia solo en el aula, y ante esto nada podria hacer al menos hasta que alguien mas llegara, los segundos le parecian horas, queria tener cerca a alguien para poder hablar, a alguien cercano conquien compartir sus molestias, pero en verdad no tenia a anadie asi. ******

**Syosuke era un excelente compañero de clase, mas cuando le ayudaba en los que se perdia; Oishi era en parte un gran amigo ademas de su complemento perfecto en los dobles, Tezuka estaba siempre preocupado por el equipo, y fuera de ello era demasiado serio; Inui siempre andaba metido en hacer nuevos zumos y para ser sinceros no queria ser parte de sus experimentos con ellos; Kawamura en verdad que podria haber sido su consejero, pero el tenia problemas propios ademas andaba muy pendiente del negocio familiar, un leve suspiro salio del pelirrojo. Aun quedaban Echizen y Momoshiro, pero claro ellos le tratabn como sempai, odiaba eso, aunque fuese un tanto mayor que ellos deseaba aunque sea poder estar un tanto mas cerca de esos dos, pero claro esta... el unico que podia haber roto un poco la barrera de seriedad con Ryoma era Momo y no queria el invadir ese espacio. ******

**Eiji se sonrio de solo pensar a la ultima persona cercana a el, ni tan solo lo dudo en apartarle de su cabeza, Kaoru era mas que intimidante... Pero al fin y al cabo, todos no eran mas que simples compañeros de equipo- Si solo tenemos esa relacion... -Se dijo el neko sentandose en su banca cerca a ala ventana y rodeando su cabeza con los brazos, ya que estaba solo debia de acostumbrarse. ******

**-Eiji-kun ... Eiji-kun... ******

**No queria levantarse, no deseaba el hacer caso a aquella voz, no le importaba de quien era... ******

**-Eiji-kun... ¿Estas bien? ******

**El nombrado levanto levemente la cabeza, lo necesario para notar que se trataba de Syosuuke quien intentaba el despertarle, pero el aula ya no se hallaba vacia, habia por lo menos unos 15 estudiantes y la mayoria rodeaba al neko con semblante preocupado, pero siin duda quien se notaba mas preocupado era quien le habia despertado. ******

**- Claro que estoy bien... Nyah! -Dijo energicamente, aparentando la energia de siempre, pero por alguna razon no parecia haber convencido a nadie. ******

**Para su sorpresa Tezuka y Oishi entraron al aula, observaron al neko, Eiji lo noto, hasta Tezuka se veia algo preocupado. Oishi tomo al neko del brazo y lo hizo parar para luego hacerle salir del aula. ******

**-Nyah! oishi me lastimas...-Se quejo en con un puchero Eiji mientras era arrastrado por el pasillo- Tezuka dile algo.. Nyah! ******

**El capitan de Seigaku no dijo nada y siguio al duo por el pasillo, Syosuke tambien les siguio. No tardaron en detenerse en la enfermeria, que para variar estaba vacia tambien. Recien alli Oishi solto al neko. ******

**-¿Que te ha pasado? -Pregunto Tezuka muy serio. ******

**Eiji pestañeo un par de veces- Nyah? ******

**Syosuke se adelanto y tomo a Eiji por los hombros, lentamente le volteo hacia un espejo que habia en el lugar, eiji se quedo de piedra, no habia duda que lo habian notado. Un rio carmesi se deslizaba desde su cabellera hasta su rostro y desaaprecia bajo su menton, no habia duda que habia estado sangrando en el aula y sus compañeros lo habian notado. ******

**-¿Como te ha pasado ello? -Fue Oishi quien pregunto esta vez. ******

**Eiji se puso un tanto nervioso, mas como era de costumbre sonrio- Hop... -Dijo dandose un leve golpe en la cabeza y sacando la lengua de manera algo juguetona-..parece que no fue tan leve como pense... ******

**-Explicate... ******

**Eiji afirmo a Tezuka- ..venia practicando las acrobacias en el camino y tropeze en las escaleras del parque... pense que solo me habia dado un buen golpe... pero parece que fue un tanto mas... Nyah! ******

**Sus compañeros suspiraron- No tienes remedio... -Dijo Tezuka dandose media vuelta para regresar a sus clases- ...Piensa un poco en el equipo, no solo hagas tonterias... Uno de ustedes quedese con el... ******

**Oishi y Fuji se miraron- Sera mejor que tu regreses a clases Syosuke, despues de todo, a mi los apuntes me los pasa Tezuka, tu debes pasarselos a Eiji. ******

**-Entiendo.. -Dijo Fuji observando preocupacion al neko antes de salir. ******

**Cuando Oishi volteo hacia Kikumaru este ya estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermeria balanceando sus pies como ****niño**** pequeño, Oishi se acerco de a pocs y se sento en la silla que habia al lado- ¿Quien ha sido? -Pregunto directo y muy serio, Eiji se sorprendio. ******

**-De que hablas Nyah!... me he caido... no he calculado la distancia... ******

**-Hasta tu sabes cuando es que debes de atenderte una herida Eiji... preocupaste a todos... ******

**"Ustedes solo se preocupan por su equipo"- Lo lamento... Nyah! ******

**-Debes tener cuidado...las cosas serian muy duras sin ti.. Eiji... ******

**"Claro... no habria Golden Pair... y este equipo estaria en problemas.. aunque seguro se las arreglarian para sustituirme" -No se divertirian... ******

**-Algo asi... -Dijo Oishi como una respuesta, y se inclino en la silla para poder dar un vistazo en la herida del neko- ..ummm ... pues no se ve muy profunda... ******

**-Nyah.. duele.. Oishi... ******

**-Lo se... pero es que si esperamos a la enfermera puede que sigas perdiendo sangre Eiji... ******

**-No importa... -susurro el pelirrojo ******

**-Eh? ******

**-No nada... -Dijo nervioso Eiji, aunque la verdad que no le importaba. ******

**Primer cap que es un intro espero me digan que pareja para eiji quieren..**


	2. Calentamiento

Calentamiento 

Valla dia que habia sido, primero el suceso de la mañana, despues un examen sorpresa para el cual no habia estado preparado, y para coronar el mal dia, Tezuka estaba mas irritable que lo normal. 

-Corran 20 vueltas... luego haran 30 sentadillas... por ultimo pacticaremos en parejas...

Inui sin duda estaba mas que contento ya que esperaba que cualquiera replicase para poder darle a probar su nuevo Inui's Especial remix Juice. Por ello y demas el grupo se encamino al entrenamiento, por suerte el mal humor de Tezuka no duro ya que fue llamado por unos maestros.

Eiji corria como de costubre, molestando un poco a los demas, para poder pasar desapersivido como todos los dias, no dudo en darle la raqueta a Kawamura para que como hacia muchas veces Echizen, este habra el paso. Por suerte nadie tuvo que tomar el bendito brebaje, lo cual desepciono un tanto a Inui.

-Kikumaru- sempai... -Dijo la voz de Momoshiro quien se acerco al pelirrojo desde su espalda.

-Nyah? 

-Me dijeron que se habia lastimado...

Eiji sonrio- No fue nada... -Dijo señalando un leve vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza, Momo rio levemente- ¿Por que la risa, Nyah? 

-Lo lamento... es que pense que era una bandana...

Eiji tambien sonrio levemente, y vio alejarse a Momo. sin duda haria pareja con Ryoma-chan... Eiji se llevo la diestra levemente a la cabeza, no dolia... no fisicamente, pero si saber que era algo que no habia podido evitar.

-Te sientes mal.. Eiji...

El mencionado observo de lado, sin duda se trataba de la otra mitad del Golden Pair- Estoy bien... solo que el sol parece que esta algo fuerte...

-Bueno.. entonces cogeremos la cancha con mas sombra... no queremos que el sol haga que esa herida se habra... vamos... -Dijo Oishi dirigendose a la ultima cancha en la que caia la sombra de un gran arbol.

El partido se realizaba con normalidad, Eiji y sus acrobacias devolvian con facilidad todo lo que el vicecapitan mandaba, llego un momento en el que Eiji sacaba, no habia duda que aquel saque fue con mucha fuerza, algo que Oishi no se esperaba, mas aun asi fue respondida con fuerza, pero para sorrpesa de Oishi la bola fue directo a la cara de Eiji quien ni se habia movido de su lugar de saque.

-Eiji!! -Grito Oishi saltando por encima de la red, el nombrado se frotaba la mejilla, lugar del impacto.

-No pasa nada.. Daijobu! Daijobu! -Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mas con un aire de tristeza- Fue culpa mia estaba distraido...

-Pero... 

-Oishi... Sera mejor que lo dejemos alli...

-Pero... solo te llevo un set y eso que acabamos de salir del empate por este punto...

-Para otra vez sera... -Dijo Alejandose un tanto o para luego tomar camino hacia los vestidores.

Tezuka se acerco a Oishi, este habia notado una expresion extraña en el pelirrojo, ambos intercambiaron miradas de preocupasion- Algo le ocurre... -Tezuka se oia serio- ...Sera bueno que averigues que le ocurre a tu compañero... Oishi..

Mientras Tezuka y Oishi hablaban de el, Eiji se estaba dando una ducha en las regaderas. El agua caia por su cuerpo, preferiria quedarse alli todo el dia, asi no tendria que regresar hasat su hogar... aunque teniendolo en cuenta era mejor que regrese, debia volver y proteger a su hermana, si era lo que debia hacer, cumplir con su buen rol de hermano protector aunque esto le costase algo de maltrato fisico. 

Eiji salio de los cambiadores, sin querer choco con Echizen- Fijate!!! -Dijo en un tono al cual a Ryoma le parecio mas Kaidoh. El menor del equipo pestañeo un par de veces mientras veia a Kikumaru alejarse.

Eiji por su lado no se molesto en ver a quien habia golpeado, despues de todo no habia sido muy fuerte, ahora su preocupasion era llegar a casa lo mas rapido posible. Aunque aun no lo entendia... como habia sido que su hermana se habai fijado en alguien asi, ese hombre no solo era violento, si no que un parasito que sobrevivia a costa de su hermana y de el.

A velosidad acelerada, el pelirrojo volteo la ultima esquina de la calle antes de llegar a casa, no habia duda que el lugar se veia tranquilo y esperaba que en su casa todo estuviera igual. Lentamente abrio la puerta de su casa, al entrar la cerro con cuidado tras el. Asomo su cabeza por la cocina.. no habia nadie, un suspiro salio de si- Nyah...!

-Ya era hora que llegaras...

Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron, a la vez qeu volteaba hacia el origen de la voz, alli estaba en la puerta de la cocina, por el mismo lugar donde el habia entrado unos segundos atras. Eiji paso saliva nervioso.

-Ryuji- niisan... -Eiji sonaba nervioso

-Tu hermana no esta... llevo casi una hora esperando... me muero de hambre- El sujeto avanzo cerrandole paso a Eiji contra la nevera- ...Y tu...¿Donde estabas?

-En... practicas de Tennis...-KIkumaru no podia dejar de intimidarse, ese sujeto era enorme cuanto menos le llevaba medio metro, sus penetrantes ojos negros cual carbon estaban clavados en el, y su cabellera igual de oscura caia sobre su rostro.

-Practicas... -El sujeto poso su mano sobre la venda del pelirrojo- ...Pero como te paso esto... eres muy descuidado...

Eiji fruncio el ceño levemente, abia sido culpa de Ryuji para empezar que se lastime, despues de todo el lo habia lanzado contra el muro atravesando la habitacion, solo por no hallar el control remoto del televisor. 

-Espero que no seas igual de descuidado con mi comida,,, Eiji...

-Si, señor...

Pasando por debajo de la cerca que el sujeto habia hecho con los brazos Eiji se dispuso ha preparar algo para quien le observaba desde la pequeña mesa en la cocina, no habia duda podia sentir como esa mirada se le clavaba en la nuca, era insoportable, pero solo lo hacia por su hermana.

-Esta listo... -Dijo entregando u par de paltos con contenidos calientes a quien esperaba en la mesa, el sujeto inicio a devorar la sopa, en ese instante, el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¿Que..esperas?..abre! 

Eiji hizo caso sin muchas ganas de ganarse problemas con el mantenido de su hermana, y abrio la puerta.

-Eiji!! Olvidaste tus raquetas!!

-Oishi? -Se sorprendió Eiji- Pero que haces aquí...

-Pues ya te lo dije... las olvidaste.. y bueno ya que estoy aquí... no me molesta entrar...

Eiji observo hacia dentro, no le parecía buena idea, pero no podía dejar a su compañero afuera, Haciendo a un lado dejo entrar al vicecapitan del equipo- No era necesario que la traigas... lo deje en el cambiador y tiene mi nombre, Tezuka lo hubiese guardado de todas maneras...

-Pero es ams seguro si te lo traigo... ¿Como va esa herida?

-Esta bien...

Oishi noto el nerviosismo de su compañero- ¿Pasa algo? 

-Oishi...Agradezco que las trajeras... pero no es buen momento- Alli estaba otra vez esa expresión.

-Algo te esta ocurrien...

-EIJI!!! ESTUPIDO NEKO!!!

Oishi observo a Eiji, este bajo la cabeza- Es el novio de mi hermana... tiene mal genio...- aquello no había sido necesario que lo diga, después de todo con el simple hecho que el grito halla resonado hasta la entrada Oishi lo comprendía- Tengo que ir... nos vemos mañana... -Dijo notando la comprensión de su compañero retirándose hacia la salida .

-Si... nos vemos...

Eiji cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, mas Ryuji le cerro el paso- Onii-san...

-¿Quien era..? -Dijo sosteniendo aun un plato con un contenido caliente. 

-Es mi compañero de equipo... de dobles...

-DOBLES?... ESTA PORQUERIA ESTA HORRIBLE!!

Kikumaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el liquido caliente empezó a ser vertido en su cabeza, la sonrisa de Ryuji se extendió por su rostro.

-DEJALO EN PAZ!!!

Tanto Eiji como Ryuji desviaron su mirada a la entrada, se trataba de Oishi quien había abierto la puerta con ira. Su mirada enojada caía sobre el sujeto de gran tamaño, la asustada de Eiji en su compañero... lo que estaba ocurriendo no pintaba nada bien.


	3. Dulce Salvavidas

**Dulce salvavidas**

**La sabana se deslizo finalmente, el pelirrojo dio un suspiro, no sabia por que lo había hecho y estaba seguro que su compañero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de por que le había seguido el juego. Pensar que aquella mañana había llegado a la escuela de mala gana por el maltrato y ahora terminada en día en una cálida cama, ajena a la de el por supuesto, en la suya no podría haber estado a gusto.**

**Un leve movimiento le impulso a levantarse, sentía el cuerpo renovado, el hubiese querido tal ves llegar mas lejos, quedarse mas... y sabia que su compañero se lo hubiese permitido, pero el sabia que debía volver. Con paso lento se retiro del lugar, dejando a Oishi profundamente dormido.**

**Los pasos hacia su hogar se hicieron largos, esperaba de todo corazón que ese sujeto no estuviese aun en casa. Lamentablemente como el pensaba, pronto diviso la entrada de su hogar, las luces estaban encendidas, eso le animo pues sabia que Ryuji prefería permanecer en oscuridad, como el monstruo que era.**

**A paso rápido entro a su hogar- Nee-sama!! –Grito al entrar.**

**La muchacha ni bien oyó la voz de su hermano pequeño, corrió a su encuentro y le rodeo en sus brazos- Eiji-kun... –Dijo en un mar de lagrimas- ..pensé.. pensé que no volverías...**

**El pelirrojo acaricio la cabeza de su hermana- no te dejaría sola... estamos juntos en esto... **

**La chica seco su rostro, y observo a Eiji, el chico estaba sonriente, eso era algo que no comprendía de su hermano menor, como podía sonreír siempre- Déjame ver la herida de la mañana...**

**-Ya esta bien... en la escuela la trataron muy bien... –Dijo .La hermana se sorprendió al oírle- No te preocupes creen que caí haciendo acrobacias...ya sabes... **

**Nuevamente los brazos de la chica se cerraron alrededor de su hermano- Lo lamento dijo en un susurro, Eiji correspondió el abrazo.**

**-Hoi... Hoi...**

**Syuichirou se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y luego volteo a su derecha, el manto enrollado seguía a su lado, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su compañero debía estar aun dormido. Peor por la hora prefería el despertarle para ofrecerle algo de comer , mas al hacer tacto en la sabana noto que esta solo llevaba dentro un oso de peluche (Pregúntenle al vecino de donde lo sacó)**

**-Eiji... –Se dijo Oishi llevándose la mano a la frente. No había duda que su compañero tenia mucha energía aun con lo que estaba pasando.**

**Oishi se dejo acomodarse en la almohada de su cama, llevaba los brazos tras la cabeza,. Mientras se recordaba lo ocurrido esa tarde.**

**Flash Back**

**-DEJALO EN PAZ!!!- Grito Oishi al notar el trato que el sujeto le daba a Eiji, las miradas de ambos caían sobre el. El enorme que le miraba amenazante y Eiji quien parecía suplicante.**

**-Tenemos intrusos en la casa... –dijo el sujeto en tono malicioso. Oishi se adelanto hasta que Eiji se coloco entre ambos.**

**-Eiji-kun... –El pelirrojo observaba a Ryuji**

**-Es mi compañero de equipo... –Dijo como excusándole- ...yo le dije que venga... y bueno... nos tenemos que ir.. . –Dijo volteándose y tomando a Oishi por la muñeca para salir ambos por la puerta.**

**Oishi volteo para ver como el sujeto les observaba de manera fría, y luego azotaba la puerta para cerrarla, el vicecapitan se dejo arrastrar por Eiji cerca de una manzana, luego hizo fuerza para hacerle voltear. **

**-ESA ES LA RAZON DE TU GOLPE?... ES EL POR QUE ESTAS TAN DISTANTE?**

**Eiji no contesto, Syuichirou por su lado observo al chico, no sabia como no había notado lo diferente a otras veces que se veía, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo. Oishi poso su mano en la cabeza aun húmeda del pelirrojo.**

**-Tranquilo... –dijo con un tono cálido- ...ya tendrás tiempo para contarme todo... vamos a mi casa... allí podrás ponerte cómodo... y podré ver sino te lastimo con esa sopa...**

**-No estaba tan caliente... –Dijo Eiji en un tono algo frió, y tratando de no chocar mirada con quien tenia cerca de el.**

**Syuichirou ignoro el comentario y esta vez fue el quien arrastro a Eiji hasta su casa. El hogar de este estaba vació- Tranquilo, la gente regresa muy tarde... puedes ponerte cómodo... –dijo el dueño de casa señalándole el sofá cercano a Eiji.**

**Este tomo asiento y bajo la cabeza, un silencio incomodo se cernía entre ambos- ¿Quieres que te diga verdad?**

**-Es esa tu decisión... yo solo estoy preocupado... todos en el equipo lo están...**

**-MENTIRA!!! –Oishi retrocedió al ver a Eiji ponerse en pie de manera tan iracunda- LOS DEMAS Y TU SOLO SE PREOCUPAN POR EL EQUIPO... YO... YO SOLO SOY UNA PIEZA MAS QUE PUEDEN REEMPLAZAR!!**

**El silencio volvió... por cortos instantes, ya que lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de los llantos de Kikumaru, Oishi se adelanto hasta el, la verdad que siempre había visto a su compañero como alguien especial y en algunos momentos le sabia verse tan desprotegido... pero en ese momento le partía el corazón verle de esa manera.**

**De golpe Eiji sintió los brazos de su compañero rodearle, una gran calidez sin duda, la misma que sentía cada vez que regresaba a casa- No me interesa tanto el equipo... me importa mas que estés bien.. Eiji...**

**El neko se apego al pecho de Syuichirou- ...Estoy...solo...**

**-No es cierto... todos en el equipo te apreciamos... no por lo buen jugador que eres si no por la gran persona que es Kikumaru Eiji...**

**-Aun asi... –Dijo alejándose, Oishi noto que cerraba los ojos con fuerza –NO PUEDO HACER NADA... NO ES CIERTO... SOLO SIRVO A SU FINALIDADA.. LUEGO NADA IMPORTA... NADA...NAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Estaba fuera de control, Syuichirou le tomo de las manos, pero Eiji forcejeaba, entre la pelea ambos perdieron el equilibrio y fueron a parar al suelo. Cuando Oishi abrió los ojos se vio con que tenia a Eiji debajo de él, mas sus labios chocaban a la perfección, los ojos de Eiji brillaban con una intensidad especial... suplicante tal vez... aquellos ojos se le hacían hermosos al igual que ese rostro de plegaria.**

**Ni bien se dio cuenta Oishi abandono la posición, una coloración había aparecido en su rostro, mas se volvió- Eiji estas bien... –El pelirrojo aun no se movía, su compañero lo movió un poco...**

**-Eh? Estoy bien.. Nyah...**

**-Por favor... por que te dejas maltratar por ese sujeto... debe haber una buena razón...**

**Eiji desvió la vista de Syuichirou y dejo salir un suspiro-Ryuji... es novio de mi hermana...**

**-Esa no es razón para...**

**-NO POR QUE ELLA QUIERA...- Cortó el neko- ...Ella ESTUVO TRABAJANDO PARA EL...pero... ahora le debe mucho dinero...**

**-Y POR ESO TE DEJAS MALTRATAR... –Oishi estaba fúrico.**

**-Mi hermana va a conseguir el dinero.. él me dijo que le haría daño si no lo hacia.. por eso... por eso yo me ofrecí a cambio... mientras mi hermana consigue el dinero... yo seré su "esclavo"**

**-Eiji...**

**-No dejare que nada le pase a mi nee-sama... Estamos juntos en esto...-La mirada de Eiji sin duda estaba triste, a Oishi le costaba el creer que siempre se viera tan feliz.**

**-Desde cuando... es esto...**

**-Hace dos meses...**

**Era justo el tiempo en el que Oishi había notado algo extraño a su compañero, Syuichirou poso su diestra en el hombro izquierdo de Eiji- ...desde este momento también me importa... y haré lo posible por ayudarte... Créeme...**

**Eso era algo que quería hacer... pero sin duda había algo que no le dejaba hacerlo, aun asi prefirió sonreírle a su compañero- Confiare... Nyah!**

**La sonrisa de Eiji le alegro- Por que no te das una ducha... estoy seguro que te quita un buen mal rato... Eiji...**

**El pelirrojo afirmo con la cabeza, ya antes había estado en casa de Oishi, por ello conocía el camino mas aun asi Syuichirou le acompaño, después de todo le hizo usar el baño privado de su habitación y le ofreció un poco de ropa suya para después del baño. Eiji entro al cuarto de baño y el ruido del agua no tardo en caer.**

**Syuichirou que quedo en su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, valla problema que tenia su amigo, pero el le ayudaría en lo que le fuese posible. Mientras su mirada caía en el techo sus dedos se posaron en sus labios, le "beso" de hace poco le había dejado aturdido, desde que conocía a Eiji nunca había salido con nadie, de hecho era el primer beso que tenia de ese tipo, sabia que no había sido algo muy normal pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz... Eiji no parecía haberse enojado tampoco.**

**Oishi se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta del baño, estaba levemente junta, y Eiji aun estaba en la bañera, la cual estaba llena de agua casi hasta el tope, sin querer Syuichirou hizo un sonido que alerto al pelirrojo de su presencia, este se puso en pie, mostrando sin vergüenza su figura desnuda.**

**-Pasa algo... Oishi?**

**Este se sonrojo un tanto- ...Si ... el agua esta muy caliente... puedes bajarle... y.. hay... shampoo y jabón...**

**-..en las gavetas... lo sé... –Respondió mostrando una botella de shampoo en su mano derecha- ..espero que no te moleste...**

**-No... para nada... –Dijo saliendo el dueño de casa, no había duda aquello le había hecho ver las cosas diferente, unas cuantas de veces había visto a Eiji de esa manera en las duchas de Seigaku... mas era la primera que se ponía asi. Mientras El pensaba en ello, Eiji acabo de ducharse y salió encontrando a un Oishi de pie y meditante.**

**Sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre el tumbándole a la cama, la situación iba cambiando ahora Eiji era quien veía desde arriba a su compañero. Oishi se coloró, aunque el pelirrojo se había colocado ya la parte inferior de la ropa tenia la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta y con la cabeza tan confundida no sabia como actuar.**

**-Eres un buen compañero... Oishi... Syuichirou... por eso me gusta tanto estar contigo...**

**Syuichirou llevo su mano al rostro de Eiji y lo acaricio- ...Me alegra.. que no te halla lastimado... no me hubiese gustado... que tu cara se queme... Eiji...**

**Eiji afirmo- ...Gracias... al menos... creo...- Negó con la cabeza- ...Gracias por preocuparte...pero, debo de irme...- Dijo intentando levantarse, mas Oishi le hizo para si.**

**-Quédate... hasta que te sientas seguro... –dijo tomando una sabana cercana y envolviendo a Eiji en ella- Descansa conmigo... quédate a mi lado...**

**El pelirrojo cerro los ojos, era cálido de eso no había duda, por ello no hubo mucho esfuerzo en acurrucarse y dejarse dormir, como no había hecho en varias noches.**

**Syuichirou observo dormir al neko, no tenia dudas desde ese momento se convertiría en su guardian... mas de a pocos la imagen de su neko durmiente acabo por contagiarle el sueño y el también se dejo dormir.**

**End flash Back**


	4. Diabolic Eyes

**Diabolic Eyes **

**Al dia siguiente, Syuchiro llego corriendo a la escuela, y fue directo al aula que Fuji y Kikumaru compartian, no habia nadie- Maldicion... -Dijo el Vicecapitan apretando fuerte los puños. **

Desde que habia despertado la noche anterior habia tratado de comunicarse con Eiji pero ni su movil ni en su casa contestaban, y por la hora tan entrada de la noche sus padres no le habian permitido el salir. Ahora estaba mas que preocupado por el Neko.

-¿Que ocurre Oishi? -El nombrado volteo para darse con la imagen de Fui que acababa de entrar al aula. 

-Syusuke... Esto... Eiji... has visto a Eiji?

Nego con la cabeza- No... lo lamento acabo de llegar...¿Le ocurre algo?- aumento notando la preocupacion en la cara del chico.

Oishi nego con la cabeza, no creia que fuera conveniente que estuviese divulgando lo que le pasaba a su amigo, aunque Syusuke fuera un buen amigo de ambos- No... no es nada... 

-Ohayo!! Nyah!...

-Eiji!! -Oishi tuvo que contenerse para no abrazar al chico, ahora estaba mas tranquilo. 

-Valla que haces aqui Oishi... -Dejo las cosas en la carpeta del final.

-Bueno... esto... nada... Me retiro... 

Tanto Fuji como Eiji se encongieron de hombros cuando el vicecapitan del equipo se retiro, ya que Fuji habia llegado antes que el, era quien se encargaria de la limpieza- Te ayudare un poco en la aprte de atras del salon... -Nunca estaba de mas ayudar a un amigo penso el pelirrojo.

Fuji no dio ni si ni no, solo empezo a limpiar, lo mismo hizo Eiji. No tenia que hacer mucho alli atras, pero ya que era la parte en la que estaba junto con Fuji le gustaba tenerlo limpio.

-Eiji... -La voz de Fuji le sono detras de su oido, volteo al instante para darse con que en efecto se hallaba detras suyo, por la sorpresa dejo caer la escoba que tenia.

-Fu.. Fuji...

El castaño tomo al pelirrojo por las muñecas, eiji nunca se imagino que Syusuke tuviese esa fuerza, o puediese ser que el se hallase muy debil para hacer nada- ¿Quien te lo ha hecho?

-Eh? -Eiji se sonrojo- Hecho?

La mirada de Fuji caia en las muñecas que tenia sostenidas entre ambos, habia una notoria franja morada en ambass muñecas del chico. Por los ojos abiertos de Fuji, era notorio que se hallaba molesto.

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto Eiji? 

-No... no... es nada... -Logro soltarse del chico. 

-Otra ves es el novio de tu hermana verdad?- Eiji dejo salir un suspiro- La primera ves que llegaste con un golpe, me dijiste que te habias lastimando jugando baseball con el, supongo que lo demas tambien ha sido el...

-Hoi... hoi... Fuji... pero es una situacion delicada... no quiero involucrara a nadie...

-CREES QUE SOY NADIE... -Syusuke se oia alterado, Eiji retrocedio intintivamente, quedando contra la pared de la parte trasera de la habitacion, sus ojos azules empezaron a tintinear, syusuke dejo salir un suspiro- Lo.. lo lamento Eiji... es que, Yuuta... la situacion de yuuta me tiene de mal genio...

-Si lo supe... parece que por fin decidio el retirarse para dejar descanzar su brazo... supe que Mizuki lo esta apoyando en su recuperacion...

-Me duele que no halla querido acudir a mi primero para pedir ayuda... se supone que somos hermanos...-Eiji entendia el punto.

-Lo siento Syusuke, no queria dejarte fuera, pero no es por que no te concidere mi amigo, por el contrario es por ello que no queria involucrarte...

-Pues ahora encesito saberlo todo... 

Eiji no tenia opcion sabia que Fuji podia ser mas testarudo que cualquiera en el mundo si se iteresaba por algo, y parecia ser que esta ves estaba interesado en su problema.

Unas horas despues en el descanzo, Fuji estaba enterado de todo loq eu debia saber, y se hallaba tan incomodo como en la mañana- No puedo creer que tu hermana halla aceptado tal chantaje... y tu... te dejes manipular de esa manera...

-Entiendeme Syusuke... Estoy seguro que harias lo mismo por Yuuta o por Yumiko-san...

Eso era cierto ni lo pensaria. Dejo salir un suspiro- Bueno Eiji... -Se detuvieron en la fila del almuerzo- Solo.. ten cuidado y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo...

-Hoi!! -Dijo en modo de respuesta el Neko.

-Cuidado!! -Grito quien Fuji reconocio como la voz de Momoshiro, pero Eiji no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y acabo en el suelo con Momo sobre ely la comida de este regada por doquiere.

-Kikumaru-sempai... Lo siento...- Eiji no se movia, pero lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-Momo... sal de encima de el... -Dijo fuji ayudando a Momo a ponerse en pie, al instante Eiji hizo lo mismo. 

-Waa... ore wa genki desu ... -Dio un brinco y acabo con un peace and love en la mano.

-Eiji... -Susurro Fuji- Eso no va a disimular lo que paso... -Sonrio, y el neko tambien. Pero ahora habia algo que Fuji queria comprobar, y no se detendria hasta hacerlo.

- Has averiguado algo...

Oishi volteo, Tezuka estaba parado delante de su carpeta- Bueno... son problemas de su familia Tezuka... no puedo decir mas, Gomenasai. 

El capitan se lo penso un rato- Oishi, solo cuidale, no queremos que Eiji se lastime, de ninguna manera.

Oishi asintio observando a Tezuka tomando asiento, a su mente vinieron las imagenes de Eiji llorando en su sala, luego los dos en el suelo, Eiji en la bañera de pie desnudo y por ultimo ambos acurrucados en su cama-Tezuka...- El capitan volteo levemente la vista- Ah... bueno... -Se habia colorado levemente- Yo creo que debo estar con el... apoyarle en todo y darle mis fuerzas... 

-Es lo que debes hacer.. eres su mas cercano amigo... 

-Si es verdad...- Dijo Oishi observando por la ventana- Valla parece que la clase de Fuji y Eiji estan en deporte... 

-Asi es... despues nos toca a nosotros, no bajes la guardia...

Oishi sonrio al oir al capitan, tenia razon era mejor el prepararse para la siguiente clase, lso del primer grupo ya debian estar regresando a sus salones despues de cambairse la ropa de deporte.

-KIMUMARU BEAM!

-Buen tiro... -Sonrio Fuji al ver que eiji habia metido el punto que les faltaba para terminar el partido de Basket.

-Arigatou Nyah!

-Sera mejor irnos a cambiar, creo que ya no quedan muchos alumnos Eiji...

Era verdad la mayoria de sus compañeros de clase ya se habian colocado el uniforme de la escuela y se dirigian a clases- Debemos darnos prisa... no quiero llegar tarde a clase de Idiomas...

Fuji vio correr al Neko delante suyo, sin darse cuenta abrio los ojos observandole sin perderle de vista- Lo comprobare por mi cuenta... aunque tenga que metodos drasticos...

Ya se hallaban en el camerino, comparado con el que usaban en el club este era mas pequeño y solo tenia una ducha- Syusuke si no te importa me duchare primero...

-No.. adelante... -Respondio recien entrando al lugar, para su sorpresa eiji tomo su maletin y se dirigio con todo dentro de la ducha- Se mojara si lo llevas contigo...

-Ah?... Esto bueno.. creo que entonces solo.. bueno... -Saco la toalla y lanzo el maletin levemente lejos de la ducha.

"Se cubre? Esta escondiendose de mi.. No, se esta escondiendo de todos..." Pensaba Fuji oyendo la caida del agua en la ducha, entonces no puedo evitarlo, sin previo aviso se acerco a la ducha y abrio la delgada cortina que separaba la ducha del cambiador.

-Fuji!!!! -Eiji retrocedio y se coloco contra la pared- ¿Que haces nya? -Se notaba de un tono molesto.

-¿Que paa Eiji?

-Si.. si deseas darte una ducha.. pues saldre lo mas rapido que pueda...nyah...-De las muñecas de nuevo y con la mirada de Fuji encima, preferia desviar la mirada.

-Te ha hecho mas daño del que se ve fisicamente... -Instintivamente Eiji trato de cubrise con los brazos, estba en la ducha desnudo no ahbia mucho que pudiese ahcer mas que apretarse contra la pared y rodearse a si mismo con sus brazos- Si te ves atrapado... ¿Que haras Eiji?

Lo habia encerrado con sus brazos, Fuji estaba tan mojado que la ropa se le pegaba totalmente al cuerpo, Eiji nop queria observar a su compañero de clase, Fuji nunca se comportaba asi, era extraño que lo hiciese ahora.

Aunque no podia evitarlo, el hecho se que estuviese en esa situacion ... era la misma que en su casa con ese sujeto- Eiji? -Syusuke bajo la vista a la ves que el pelirrojo se deslizaba apoyado en la pared hasta quedar sentado en la superficie del suelo de la ducha. 

-Eiji?...Eiji? -No se movia, su mirada estaba perdida como cuando Momo le cayo encima. No podia creer que asumiera esa posicion sumisa, era un hecho que sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto.

Sin perder tiempo cerro la llave de la ducha, tomo las toallas cercanas y envolvio al pelirrojo haciendo un esfuerzo lo saco de ese lugar y lo coloco en las banquillas, estando alli noto que de a pocos los ojos del Neko recuperaban brillo.

-¿Que es lo que te ha hecho?

-Fu.. Fuji...

-Lo lamento Eiji no queria asustarte, pero al menos, se que no puedo dejarte solo... no puedo dejar que regreses con ese sujeto...

-De que hablas... Syusuke no puedo avandonar a mi hermana...

-ESE SUJETO ABUSO DE TI VERDAD?

La mirada de Eiji se perdio y su piel palidecio, Fuji aun lo miraba con severidad- Se... sera mejor que me cambie...

-Eiji...-Le dijo molesto

-No lo se Fuji... En serio no lo se...-el Tensai del Seigaku se interrogo a si mismo por no comprender- La primera ves que mi hermana salio, y me quede con el...- Las palabras se oian serias- ...Pues se enojo por que ella no dijo que saldria y me golpeo... me desmaye... cuando desperte lo primero que vi fue a ese sujeto sonre mi... con sus brazos cercandome...

-Pero Eiji... 

-NO LO SE NYAH!! NO LO SE!

Fuji abrazo al neko y broto su espalda- Gomen Eiji... he sido un mal amigo, deberia preocuparme mas por los que aprecio... por mi familia, por mis amigos... por lso que me rodean...  
No volvere a asustarte de esa manera lo juro...

-Yah... -Se separo- Syusuke... creo que solo tratabas de ayudarme... por cierto.. seria bueno que te cambies... te resfriaras...

-No te preocupes por mi.. sera mejor que tu tambien lo hagas... Eiji...

-No estes molesto Syusuke...- El nombrado observo a Kikumaru

-A que te refieres?

-Se que te preocupas por mi... pero esa mirada tan fiera es cuando te enojas... o me equivoco?

-Claro que estoy molesto Eiji... pero no contigo.. sino con ese sujeto...- La mirada de Fuji caia en la de Eiji, la Celeste apacaba la azul del pelirrojo.

-A... arigatou... Syusuke...-Estaba perdido en sus ojos... y no podia hacer nada para salir de alli...

-Me adelantare para cambiarme entonces... -Dijo Oishi abriendo al puerta del cambiador, mas de inmediato su maletin cayo al suelo, la imagen que tenia enfrente no la podia asimilar.

Fuji empapado de pies a cabeza, Eiji mal cubierto con una toalla de baño, los dos solos alli dentro y lo peor parados en medio del cuarto dandose un beso que Osihi deseo tener mas que nada en el mundo.

Syusuke no podia hacer nada, Eiji lo habia apresado con su encanto y por si fuera poco no habia tenido que hacerlo el, el neko habia sido quien lo habia besado, Eiji no entendia por que lo hacia, pero sabia que estaba disfrutando el momento.


	5. Amigos

"Maldito Fuji" "Maldito Ryuji" Maldito Tezuka por haberle hecho demorar, si hubiese llegado antes entonces tal ves.... Oishi bajo la mirada estaba cerca de los caños de agua, pensando y pensando una y otra ves, el por que de esa escena que habia presenciado, el por que su neko habia elegido al tensai antes que a él. Se habia retirado lo mas pronto que podia, para no despertar sospechas ni que esos dos se diesen cuenta.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, algo debia de hacer... aunque no sabia por que.

Mientras Fuji estaba acabando de limpiar el pizarron, Eiji se asomo al salon- Syosuke... -Murmuro Kikumaru en la entrada con lo que el Tensai voteo a verle.

-¿Que ocurre Eiji? - Para Syusuke lo que habia ocurrido en los cambiadores de educasion fisica habia sido sorpresivo mas aun con ello no podia negar que habia disfrutado el momento, no se imaginaba que Eiji fuese tan cariñoso y que un beso de el le pudiese despertar tantas emociones.

-Sobre lo que ocurrio... -Estaba avergonzado, de eso no habia duda- No sé que fue lo que paso...

-Eiji...- Fuji dejo las cosas que tenia en las manos y se acerco al neko- ¿Te gusta mi mirada?

-Eh?

-Ah... -Syusuke afirmo con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados- Yumiko nee-san me ha dicho que mi mirada es capaz de darle fuerza a aquellos que necesitan ayuda... Es que acaso te sentiste protegido en mi mirada verdad?

Kikumaru se lo pensó, era muy cierto que aquella mirada le habia envuelto de esperanza- Debe ser ello... Arigatou.. Fuji

Aquella sonrisa, era mas que suficiente para que Sysuke sea feliz- Ahora vere la manera de encargarme de tu problema...

-De que hablas? Fuji?

-FUJI!!! -Habia entrado Oishi de golpe al salon, mas al ver a Eiji se intimido un poco.

-Oishi... ¿Que te ocurre? -Pregunto el Neko.

-Deseo hablar con Syusuke, a solas... -Aclaró el fukubuchou.

Eiji lo dudo un poco miro a ambos compañeros de equipo y luego salio del aula. Ni bien lo hubo hecho La mirada de Oishi cambio drasticamente hacia Fuji.

-Que miedo Oishi, parece que quisieras eliminarme...

-No bromees conmigo Fuji... Creo que sabes de lo que vengo a hablar...

Fuji abrio los ojos, era un reto directo- Parece que ya te has enterado de la situacion... Syouchiro, no pienso dejarle...

Al oir ello Oishi no pudo evitar el molestarse- OISHI!!! -Era la voz de Eiji, no sabia en que momento habia entrado a la habitacion , pero era claro que no se dijia a su persona, Fuji estaba en el suelo, y Kikumaru veia de uno a otro, hasta que el pelirrojo se arrodillo al lado del tensai y con un leve esfuerzo le colocó sobre su espalda, no era para nada pesado. Oishi le vio de reojo, La mirada fiera de Eiji, algo tan unico que solo se la habia visto en contadas ocasiones. Estaba seguro la habia regado con Fuji, aunque no sabia exactamente que habia hecho...

-Tranquilo... Eiji -Dijo aun mareado Fuji, acababa de despertar en la enfermeria.

-Pero Fuji... No se por que Oishi hizo algo asi...

Una leve toz salio del tensai- No es culpa de Syouchiro... Yo... me dio fiebre... es todo...

-Entonces, es mi culpa, por mi fue que te metiste a la ducha de esa manera.. no te secaste bien y ahora...

El tensai se dejo recostar por el neko- Lo lamento Eiji, que pesadez, sera bueno que le digas a Oishi que no fue culpa suya seguro esta muy apenado pensando que es culpa suya...

-Hoi.. pero, no deseo dejarte solo- Ni bien lo hubo dicho Fuji se volteo y se tapó con la sabana.

-Estoy bien descanzare un poco... Eiji.

Cuando Eiji oyo las palabrasde Fuji, algo apagadas no como normalmente sonaban, prefirio dejarle descanzar. Se dirigio por el pasillo y ni bien volteo esta se dio de cara con Oishi, un nuevo beso entre ambos, o eso era lo que Oishi pensaba, mas de golpe el neko se aparto- OISHI!!! BAKA!!!

-Lo lamento Eiji... -Respondio nervioso- ..No quise... es decir no fue mi intencion el besarte...

-Beso? -Eiji se coloró- Eso... eso fue un accidente... NO ME REFIERO A ESO!!- Se calmo un tanto- Te buscaba para hablarte de Fuji...

-Lo siento... no se que me pasó...

Las manos de Kikaumaru estaban en sus hombros y una amplia sonrisa le saludaba- no te preocupes... No fue tu culpa, Fuji se desmayo por la fiebre alta que tenia... Es todo..

-Todo? Pense que estabas enojado por ello... Despues de todo, tu y Fuji...

-Tu... lo viste Oishi? -La voz de Eiji sonaba entrecortada.

El fukubuchou afirmo con la cabeza, Kikumaru bajo la cabeza no iba a decir nada, pero Oishi tampoco se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Sin saber cuando, estaba de espaldas contra pared y Oishi le cercaba, no entendia que decia, solo que le hablaba y que sus ojos eran tan chispeantes que no sabia que hacer.

-OISHI!!! DEJALO!! -Era Fuji quien habia empujado a Syouchiro- Eiji no reacciona ante esa sensacion... no puede...

-De que hablas Fuji...

Oishi oyo con detenimiento cada palabra de la narracion que Fuji hacian mientras ayudaba a reaccionar Eiji, pero este habia empezado a temblar, entonces ambos se miraron- Nos encargaremos de ese sujeto.... -Dijeron juntos.


End file.
